My Most Important Feminine Boy
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: Kotone sighed. "I really think everyone's important--Even you." Silver stared at her, "Me?" "Mhmm," she poked his cheek. "You and your self-centered, red-haired, weird self.” Because you really are my most important, most feminine boy. Lots of fluff XP


_**A/N:**_ This is one of my favorite pairings X3 so I had to write about it

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokemon… *sniff* WHYYY?! I WANT A PIKACHU DX

**Warning:** The following may contain much fluff to the point of suffocation. If you experience uneasy breathing, diarrhea, gambling urges, or even death, then contact your doctor because this fanfic may not be right for you.

**My Most Important Feminine Boy**

"HEY! LOSER!"

Kotone winced at the sudden sound that interrupted her nap. She slowly opened her eyes to see Silver looming over her in all his long, red-haired glory. She took one look at his eyes, before knowing what he wanted.

Actually, you didn't have to look into his eyes to know what he wanted.

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Another one?" Kotone said putting on her best bored expression. "I just beat you yesterday, didn't I?"

"I went easy on you that time!" he snarled. "I won't hold back this time."

Kotone slowly sat up and lifted her tired Vulpix so that it rested on her head. She returned his glare with a smirk and stood up so that their noses were only an inch apart. "Then neither will I."

"Fine," he said fiercely.

"Whoever loses treats the winner to lunch," she said, returning his fierceness.

"It's on!"

-_one battle later_-

"Can you hurry up and choose already?" Silver said irritably.

"Hold up," Kotone said, a smile on her face. "I'm trying to pick the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Oh, hell no!" he snarled.

"I'm just kidding," she added with a small laugh. She turned to the waitress, "I'll just have the chocolate cheese cake. Actually, make that two pieces—I'm hungry." The last comment was directed toward Silver.

Silver smirked, "Someone's in a hurry to get fat."

"What was that?" Kotone snapped.

"Nothing."

"Good, that's what I thought," Kotone relaxed her shoulders and brushed her fingers through her Vulpix's soft fur.

Silver watched as she relaxed and her mouth curved into a soft smile that comforted even him. Her eyes had a kind look as she gazed fondly at her Vulpix.

"What's with the Vulpix?" Silver said finally. "What happened to that Typhlosion you always kept with you?"

"Oh, Professor Oak wanted to check on it for a minute," she said, not taking her eyes off of Vulpix. "Apparently, the friendship levels were unusually high and he wanted to check the effects of that."

Silver rolled his eyes. He hated talking about companionship with Pokemon. Or anyone. He didn't _need_ anyone, or anything. They get in the way. He always tried to throw emotions to the wind and think about his own welfare.

"Here you go," the waitress returned, balancing the tray on her right hand skillfully. She set down the cake in front of Kotone, who finally took her eyes of Vulpix and replaced the calm look with a ravenous look.

"I haven't had cheesecake in months!" Kotone said happily as she took a bite of the cake. She closed her eyes and seemed to ponder on the taste for a minute. "Mmm! It's good!"

"Yeah, that's great," Silver said with a bored tone. He saw Kotone stare at him for a moment and felt a red tint come onto his cheeks. He looked out the window awkwardly.

"Here," she said. He snapped his attention to her to see that she was pointing her fork at him with a piece of the cake at the end.

"What?" he asked, obviously a bit alarmed.

"Try some," she answered simply. "It tastes good!"

"No!" he refused.

"Why not?"

"I-I don't like sweet things!"

"It's not really sweet," she pouted and leaned forward a bit.

"No!" Silver said, realizing that he suddenly sounded like a child.

"C'mon! You're missing out!" Kotone pouted. "Why not?"

Silver looked away and a small red tint came to his cheeks. "…'Cause it looks like we're on a date."

"So?" Silver was alarmed at her response and looked back at her. Kotone stared at him. "Do you _not_ want to look like we're on a date?"

Silver seemed to ponder on this question for a minute, then just ate the cake.

Kotone smiled contently. "Well? What did I tell you?"

"…It's alright," Silver lied. It was actually pretty good. No, scratch that, it was really good!

Kotone giggled and continued to eat. "You want some?"

"…Maybe…"

Kotone shoved the small plate to the center of the circular table for them to share.

--

"Hah! That was a nice meal," Kotone fell back into the tall grass hill and sighed. She looked up at Silver, who remained standing. "Lie down!" Kotone insisted. The boy bit his lip, but lay down next to her.

There was a short silence before Kotone suddenly burst in giggles.

"What?" Silver asked, alarmed.

"I was just thinking," Kotone said, a smile on her face, "remember when we first met? You were such a jerk back then! You treated everyone as if they were unimportant and…" Kotone giggled again. "Well, forget that…"

"Well, everyone is unimportant," Silver said, attempting to defend himself.

"Heh? You still say that?" Kotone turned to her right side to face Silver. "You know, everything is important."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Let's care about everything and throw your own safety to the wind. I'd rather become a strong trainer and get rid of everyone. They're all nuisances."

"But you know," Kotone said. "Everything is important. Pokemon, people, you can't really imagine a life without them, can you?"

Silver didn't respond. He gave that a bit of thought. It was true—he couldn't imagine a life without everyone. Even if they were a nuisance.

"To me," Kotone continued, "everything and everyone are important. Like, the grass. If it weren't here, I wouldn't be able to lay here and talk to you like this."

"I hardly think the grass isn't necessary for 'talking'," Silver scoffed.

"No, it's not," Kotone said. "Not everything is necessary, but it's just nice to have them around, you know?"

Silver looked up into the sky and watched the clouds slowly creep by. "…Yeah, I guess…"

"And people," Kotone sighed. "If it weren't for everyone, I wouldn't be who I am today. I really think everyone's important… Gold, Red, Green, even you."

"Me?"

"Mhmm…" Kotone poked his cheek. "You and your self-centered, red-haired, weird self." Kotone opened her mouth as if to say something when her pokegear started ringing.

"Whoops," Kotone said, alarmed. "Hello?" A smile spread across her face. "Hiya, Gold! No, not really… Wait, _seriously?!_ Should I come? Okay, I'll come then, bye!" Kotone got up and stretched.

Silver sat up and watched her. "Where are you going?"

"Ecruteak City. Gold found some type of new Pokemon and wanted to show me," Kotone fixed her hat and picked up Vulpix. "Well, see you later."

It seemed to happen really slowly to him. As he watched start to walk away, his arm acted on its own and grabbed her wrist.

She stopped and turned around, looking a bit confused.

Silver turned a bright red and let go. "Erm, I… Uh-"

"I was getting tired anyway," Kotone giggled and sat down next to him.

Silver opened his mouth, "You're important to me, too," he whispered, looking away from her.

Then, as if on cue, he felt a raindrop fall in his face.

Kotone looked up as the raindrops began to accelerate and beat down on them. "Ah! Hurry let's get off of here…" Kotone trailed off as she turned toward the slope. It had quickly became muddy and slippery.

Maybe resting on a hill wasn't the smartest thing ever.

"Here." Kotone turned back toward Silver only to wince as a jacket was thrown over her. She opened her eyes to see Silver holding it up for both of them like an umbrella. "Let's go to that tree."

Kotone looked to where he was talking about to see a rather large tree that seemed to keep the grass under it exceptionally dry. She clutched Vulpix close to her chest and ran with Silver.

--

"How long do you think until this rain stops?" Kotone asked, feeling tired. A few hours had passed and it was getting dark. They somehow managed to keep dry under the tree, with only a few raindrops falling on them every hour.

"Probably not anytime soon," Silver observed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kotone's eyes droop and she started nodding off. She let out a soft yawn. "Tired?"

"It's because you ruined my nap earlier," she said drowsily.

"Go ahead and go to sleep," Silver said. He didn't really need to say it. She had already put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes completely. He watched her for a minute—how her breath began to slow down and her shoulder relaxed… Then he felt like a creeper and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

But he couldn't help it… She was so…

No! Silver thought to himself. He gave himself a small slap to try to gain his senses back. Don't think those thoughts! She's nothing but annoying… And stupid… And a klutz…

"Hn…" Silver froze completely when he felt Kotone hug him.

…And maybe a little cute…

Silver just stared at her for a moment. 'You're the most important thing to me…" he muttered.

"You too," Silver froze when he heard her response. He saw her open her eyes and give him a little peck on the cheek before resettling on his shoulder. She tightened her hug and leaned in closer to him. "Now stop moving so I can sleep."

Silver was unsure of what to do, but then a small smile appeared on his face, which hasn't happened in a while. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to wake up the Vulpix sleeping next to her, and rested his own head on top of hers. He closed his eyes and drifted into a soft sleep.

-_EPILOGUE-_

Kotone's eyes lazily traced the clouds that floated by in the blue sky, When she woke up that morning, the rain had stopped and she returned to her special spot in the grass to relax. To her pleasure, Silver had joined her.

"So… What were you saying yesterday?" Silver said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Before we started talking about importance and whatever," he clarified," you said something about how I treated everyone as if they were worthless and something about how you thought whatever about me."

"Oh, that," Kotone turned a bright red.

"What did you think of me?"

"Uh… Nothing," Kotone turned away from him.

"Just tell me!" he urged. "What? My dashing good looks? I was amazingly strong?"

"Well…" Kotone hesitated. "I thought you kind of looked like a girl…"

"…Wait, _what?_" his eyes widened. "I am not feminine in anyway!"

"Just let it go," she laughed.

"Hell no! I do not look like a girl… Right?"

"It was a long time ago," Kotone said, trying to avoid the question.

She then realized she should've lied, because Silver began to go on a long rant about how he did not look like a girl back then, and definitely not now, and how she was just stupid and a horrible judge of character back then. Then he began to go on about how weak her first pokemon battle with him was and blah blah blah…

_Chu~_

Kotone finally broke away from the kiss and looked at Silver. His face had taken up a bright red shade and he proceeded to faint. She giggled and lay back down in the grass.

All was good.

--

_**A/N:**_ THE FLUFF! IT'S KILLING ME!!! *chokes*

Either way, reviews on this incredibly fluffy story are much appreciated! So review! Even if it's to tell me you hate this and it sucked. But if you do, then please state the reason why it sucked =3


End file.
